


Not Afraid of White

by ZealouslyMinki



Series: Wings AU drabbles [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Nu’est, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: Another drabble of things ecisting in the Wings au that never got fleshed out in a written story.





	Not Afraid of White

Minki was afraid of many things, but tigers were no longer on that list. He had been terrified of them, especially after seeing one of his best friends caught out of thin air and killed.

The reason he conquered his fear? Well, that would be because a certain white tiger had saved him from dying at the hands of the forest's most dangerous predators, JR. The vampire-winged hybrid had nearly torn Minki's out throat, but he'd flung himself to the ground just in time. Landing next to Baekho, he had honestly thought his time was up. That was, until Baekho just began to groom him. Now, as Minki laid in his bed, he could notice the absence of a warm and fluffy body next to him. He'd been sleeping next to Baekho for a good few weeks now as his injured shoulder recovered and he bad grown fond of the tiger. 

Baekho didn't have many places to go, but the one he often frequented was the river. Today was bath day, maybe he'd just gotten a head start?

With a slight shrug, Minki slid out of his clothing and laid it in the wire basket he'd struggled hard to make for his laundry. He had a tiger to find, and by this point Baekho had seen him walking around naked a good portion of the time. The tiger wouldn't care for another show.

Making his way to the river, Minki found himself thinking of little things he could do to show Baekho he appreciated him. Baekho loved when Minki took time to brush him, maybe Minki could do that? He shrugged to himself a bit as he reached the river, but he stopped when he saw a man sitting on the bank instead. The man had broad shoulders and Minki found himself nearly drooling at the sight of the man's muscles. What stood out was the ever so faint stripes along the man's side, the marks looking just like his tiger's.

Minki slid into the water carefully, and then made his way towards the man carefully. He didn't want to startle him, but as Minki took in his form he choked a bit. Baekho was jacking off. "Holy shit you have a big dick."

That sent Baekho reeling, covering his crotch with a whine. "

Minki laughed a bit and moved between Baekho's legs slowly, "Oh come on tiger, you've seen me naked so much. Let me see you, hm?"

Baekho's cheeks were flushed red, and Minki swore it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Slowly, ever so slowly, Baekho moved his hands to show Minki what he'd been hiding. Minki wasn't disappointed in the least, but he looked up at Baekho's face with an easy smile. "You're so handsome, you know that? Can I touch you?"

Baekho was shaking now, and Minki was worried that he'd overstepped his boundaries until Baekho reached out and took Minki's hand. Baekho was scared, but he trusted Minki to take care of him. That much was clear. So Minki reached out and gently took Baekho's cock in his hands, feeling how warm and heavy it was. "Tell me if it feels good, okay?"

With a nod from Baekho, Minki leaned down and swiped his tongue along Baekho's tip. The slit was already slick with precum and Minki moaned a bit in anticipation. He looked up at Baekho to make sure things were okay, only to find the tiger unsure of where to put his hands. Minki felt his smile grow, "Pull back my hair babe."

As he took more of Baekho's cock in his mouth, he felt the other's large hands swoop through and pull up Minki's long blonde hair. The feeling of having his hair pulled back had him shuddering, and he started pulling all the stops. Taking as much as he could in his mouth, he bobbed his head with ease. He pulled off, running his fingers down along the base of Baekho's shaft while he ran his tongue along the underside. He loved the pants slipping out of Baekho's mouth, especially the small mewl that escaped when Minki tongued his slit. The mouthful of cum should have been expected after he deep throated Baekho, but he came so fast that Minki gagged on the sheer amount of saltiness in his mouth. He wasn't a quitter though, and so he did his best to swallow what he could before licking Baekho's cock clean. Baekho's face was flushed and he was panting deeply. Minki had every intention of getting used to this side of Baekho.


End file.
